DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS
by ssj Goku
Summary: where Dragonball Z characters make fools of themselves by doing stupid stunts
1. Chapter 1

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS WHERE DRAGONBALL Z CHARECTERS MAKE HUGE MISTAKES AND MAKE FOOLS OF THEMSELVES

**Part 1 when Goku and Vegeta fuse to make Gogeta**

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am uhhh line"

Director- "Gogeta"

Gogeta- Oh yeah I am neither Goku nor Vegeta I am Gogeta give it up jellybean"

Director- "Numbskull its Janemba"

Gogeta- "oh"

Director- "Cut!"

**Part 2 when Vegeta turns into Oozaru form against Goku **

Vegeta- "Waugh ha ha ha how are you going to defeat me now Kakarot?"

Goku- "Whoa he just went ape shit"

Director- "Cut"

Goku- "What… did I say something wrong?"

Director- "I'll say it so even you can understand YES!"

**Part 3 when Frieza gets cut in half by his own attack**

Goku- "Frieza look out!"

Frieza gets cut in half

Goku- "Well uhhh let's just say Frieza is half the man he used to be, ha ha ha ha

Director- "oh lord give me strength"

Goku- "when he said he give an arm and leg to finish the battle I thought it was a metaphor"

Director- "Oh shut up Goku!"

**Part 4 when Gohan Faces Super Buu in the face**

Super Buu- "So hot shot you want to fight Majin Buu?"

Gohan- "Fight you, no I want to kill you Buu, Buu"

"Super Buu- "Nobody calls me Buu, Buu (flies off crying)

Gohan- "Wimp"

Director- "Gohan your fly is down!"

Gohan looks down

Gohan- "Hey no it isn't"

Director- "I know ha ha ha

**Part 5 when Piccolo Kills Raditz and Goku with special beam cannon **

Piccolo- "Eat this Special beam Cannon"

Raditz- "KAKAROT!"

Piccolo fires special beam cannon and kills Raditz and Goku

Piccolo- "Oh boy doughnuts for lunch today

Director- "Oh for Beep sake I QUIT!"

**Part six when Goku shoots Cooler into the sun **

Cooler- "Curse you!"

Cooler gets hurled to the sun and dies

Goku- "it's a one way all expenses trip to a very hot resort literary"

New Director- "Hey Goku spell your name?"

Goku- "Ok let's see G-O-K-K-U"

New director laughs at Goku, Goku walks off in a sulk

**Tune in next time when Goku and the others do stupid stunts**

Disclaimer: I do not own any distribution rights to Dragonball Z or stealing other peoples ideas please don't sue me!


	2. DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 2

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 2

CHAPTER 2 STUPID STUNTS

**Part 1 when ssj2 Gohan faces cell **

Cell- "Darn it why is he so damn strong?"

Gohan- "……"

Gohan walks up to Cell trips on a rock and punches Cell in the nose

Cell- "Ouch you numbskull it was suppose to be a stage punch (starts to cry like a little girl)

Gohan- "Wimp"

Director- "Hey Gohan you fly is down"

Gohan looks down

Gohan- "Darn it I can't believe I fell for that again"

Director laughs at Gohan's stupidity

**Part 2 when Goku faces kid Buu**

Goku- "Ok let's do it!"

Kid Buu- "…."

Goku- "What's the matter you drop something, Huh?"

Kid Buu- "Zzzzzzz"

Goku- "What he's fast asleep; well if you can't beat him join him"

Goku falls asleep, then Vegeta runs up to Goku and kicks him in the shin, then kills Buu

Vegeta- "At last I save the day!"

Director- "My hero"

**Part 3 when Vegeta goes super saiyin against Android 19 **

Vegeta- "Let me ask you does a machine like yourself experience fear"

Vegeta turns into a super saiyin

Android 19- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Android 19 runs off screaming like a little girl

Dr Gero- "I guess we do"

Dr Gero also runs off screaming

Vegeta- "Nothing to it"

**Part 4 when Krillen uses solar Flare on Dodoria**

Krillen- "Ok boy watch the birdie, SOLAR FLARE!"****

Dodoria- "What's this!"

Dodoria gets blinded by Krillen's solar flare

Krillen- "He can see the light"

Director – "hey Krillen your ego is showing"

Krillen- "What?" looks down "Hey what are you talking about?"

Director- "Ha fooled you!" starts laughing

Krillen- "Solar Flare!"

Krillen's solar flare blinds the director

Krillen- "Ha now you can see the light"

**Part 5 when Nappa rips Tien's arm off**

Vegeta- "Well what do you know he's armless"

Tien- "What have you done!"

Vegeta picks up arm and stars to scratch his back with it

Vegeta- "Ah they don't make back scratchers like they use to

Nappa- "Hey Vegeta you could use that arm as a toilet scrubber"

Director- "Nappa you're fired!"

**Part 6 when Vegeta confronts Goku**

Vegeta- "At last Kakarot we were beginning to think you weren't going to show"

Director- "Nice work Vegeta, but there's a little thing you forgot to remember"

Vegeta- "And what is that?"

Director- "YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL GOKU GETS ON YOU NUMBSKULL!"

Vegeta- "You didn't have to shout" (Vegeta runs off crying)

Director- "Ah great now who's gonna play the part of Vegeta?"

(Looks at Piccolo)

Director- "And ACTION!"

Piccolo- "At last Kakarot we were beginning to think you weren't going to show"

Goku- "Yeah well you guessed wrong!"

Director- "And cut nice work boys now let's us have some tea and crumpets, oh shit the camera's still on good one camera guy!"

Camera guy- "Sorry"

**Tune in next time when we see what Dragonball Z characters do after shooting Dragonball Z**


	3. DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 3

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 3

SURPRISE CAMERA'S

In this chapter we see what Dragonball Z characters do after Dragonball Z starting with Goku

Goku- "Ok let's see I think I'll have a number 9 with extra cabbage, a number 4 with no lettuce, a number 2 with extra mayo and a number 15"

Takeout person- "That will be 500 Zenie please?"

Goku- "Put it on the Dragonball Z tab"

Takeout person- "Ok will do"

Director- "So that's where all our funds have gone!"

Goku- "Hello anyone there I thought I heard voices"

Director- "you heard nothing"

Goku- "oh ok then"

Director- (to himself) "Numbskull"

**VEGETA**

Vegeta- "Phew what a day, Bulma I'm Home!"

Bulma- "How was your Day Vegeta honey?"

Vegeta- "I got fired again"

Bulma- "NOT AGAIN"

Director- "YES AGAIN!"

Vegeta- "Who said that!"

Director- "Yo momma"

Vegeta- "My momma is dead who are you"

Director- "Uhh I'm your conscious"

Vegeta- "Oh that's ok then"

Director- "This just gets easier and easier"

**PICCOLO**

**Piccolo- "**Darn it Krillen how do you always beat me?"

Krillen- "It's a secret"

Piccolo- "If only there was a way to beat him"

Director- "Try triangle, triangle, square, circle, x"

Piccolo- "I don't know who said that but I'll try"

Piccolo inputs the combination and his character kills Krillen's

Krillen- "OH NO!"

Piccolo- "OH YES HOW DO YOU FEEL KRILLEN I KICKED YOUR ASS!"

Director Laughs maniacally

Piccolo- "I thank you for helping me, but you have 3 seconds to leave"

Director runs for his life, but gets killed by Piccolo's special beam cannon

**Future Trunks**

F Trunks- "Another day, another pay cut, I can't believe I got a pay cut because I swore at Vegeta"

New Director- "It was more than that"

Trunks- "Who said that?"

Director- "Vegeta"

Vegeta- "But I'm right here!"

Director- (Dressed as Vegeta and imitating his voice) "No you're not don't lie!"

Vegeta- "Go super saiyin then hotshot"

Director- "sure no probllemo" (turns super saiyin Vegeta's mouth drops to the floor)

Vegeta- "How old am I?"

Director- "45"

Vegeta- "Ha wrong I'm 47 FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta blows the new director out of the house

Trunks- "Sorry father for not believing you"

Vegeta- "Whatever you're Grounded"

Trunks- "Oh man"

**Tune in next time when Dragonball Z characters play practical jokes on one another**


	4. DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART4

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS

PART 4

HILARIOUS PRANKS

Goku- "tee, he, he this is going to be hilarious" (jumps in bushes)

Vegeta- "Finally I've been looking for a seat for ages" (sits down)

(Vegeta then makes a farting noise Goku jumps out of the bushes laughing his head off, Vegeta blushes then sneers at Goku, Goku's laughter is quickly silenced)

Goku- "Ah hey Vegeta no hard feelings?"

Vegeta- "Fine Kakarot have it your way" (punches Goku into a concrete wall)

"No hard feelings ah ha, ha, ha"

**KID TRUNKS**

Trunks- "Goten what's that?"

Goten- "Where?" (Goten looks down)

Trunks flicks Goten in the nose

Goten- "Very funny"

Trunks- "I'm sorry… Goten what's that?"

Goten- "Where?"

Trunks flicks Goten in the nose again

Goten- "Would you cut that out!"

Trunks- "I'm sorry… GOTEN WHAT'S THAT!"

Goten- "Oh no I'm not falling for that again"

Goten then gets possessed by Baby

Baby Goten- "At last I am in control of a saiyin body wuah ha ha ha ha"

Trunks- (gulps) "Well I did warn him"

**GOHAN**

Gohan sees his father sleeping on the sofa

Gohan- "Oh this is going to be fun" (Grabs a balloon and puts it to Goku's ear)

Bang

Goku- "Zzzzzzz"

Gohan- "Darn it well let's try the cymbals"

Crashes cymbals in Goku's ear

Goku- (Scratches ear) "Zzzzzzz"

Gohan- "Dad Frieza's attacking the planet!"

Goku- "Zzzzzzz"

Frieza- "Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha now I will destroy this planet"

Gohan- "Uhh think Gohan think… Of course Dad it's time to eat!"

Goku- (leaps out of the sofa) "Food alright let's eat"

Gohan- "Not now dad Frieza's attacking"

Goku- "Oh I'll be right back"

Goku walks outside then all you can hear is Goku beat Frieza to a pulp

Gohan- "That prank didn't work"

Krillen- "Gohan your fly is down"

Gohan looks down

Gohan- "Three times, three times I've fallen for that!"

**Tune in next time when we have a live Dragonball z interview show**


	5. DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 5

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 5

INTERVIEW PLERRIL

In this chapter we interview the Dragonball Z characters to see what they get up to in their spare time

Interviewer/director- "Ok people welcome to DBZ interview our first guest tonight is Goku"

Goku walks out of the curtains and sits down

Interviewer- "so Goku 500 episodes, 17 Dragonball Z movies and 6 playstation 2 games how do you feel?"

Goku- "Well I'm quite excited about spikes new Dragonball z budokai tenkaichi game"

Interviewer- "So what is this game called?"

Goku- "Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2"

Interviewer- "And I didn't find that out earlier?"

Goku- "Yeah it's got over 100 playable characters not to mention on game transformation, and the battle arenas have been extended from the last budokai tenkaichi and with the 3d destructible scenery this is gonna be one hell of a game!"

Interviewer- "I see Goku you're a lot smarter outside Dragonball Z aren't you?"

Goku- "yeah that stupid director makes me stupid I hate him!"

Interviewer- "(to himself) why you snivelling little… uh I mean thanks for being on the show it's been swell, ok next guest please!"

Vegeta- "Who's it going?"

Interviewer- "So Vegeta how do you feel about spikes new development Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2?"

Vegeta- "I am also quite excited about this game because now instead of just choosing me in normal or super saiyin 2 you can choose me in normal then transform into super saiyin, also now you get three choices of me, like the saiyin saga, the Cell saga and the Buu saga and giving me the super saiyin 4 transformation is cool too"

Interviewer- "Vegeta you seem a lot more obsessive about yourself and a lot less competitive than in Dragonball Z"

Vegeta- "Yeah I hated the director he smelt funny and he made me too competitive I wish he burned in h…."

Interviewer- (interrupting) "HEY thanks for coming onto the show Vegeta we may meet each other real soon (to himself) unlikely, any our next guest is Piccolo how are you doing Piccolo?"

Piccolo- "I've been doing quite fine actually"

Interviewer- "Great so what's your opinion on Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2?"

Piccolo- "Oh man this game is going to be awesome I just can't wait do you know the story mode has been changed from the slideshow selection of budokai tenkaichi into a more interactive RPG mode, also the new developments of tag team mechanics and mini games make this game the best fighting game ever!"

Interviewer- "whoa Piccolo you've become quite a nerd since Dragonball Z haven't you?"

Piccolo- "It's all that gay freak directors fault!"

Interviewer- "……. Ok anyway uh thanks for coming out to chat with us, and now time for our final guest come on out android 13"

Android 13- "Thank you for having me on your show"

Interviewer- "No probllemo, now you're a new character to Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2 aren't you?"

Android 13- "Yes I am"

Interviewer- "Right now tell me what's it like to be in this new game?"

Android 13- "Well sir I find this game very interesting and I'm glad that I am a part of it"

Interviewer- "Damn it boy you're too damn polite!"

Android 13- "It's all that directors fault he tried to molester me in the hallway of the studio that gay freak"

Interviewer- "Ok that's all the time we have for tonight but first it's time for my final word it seems no one likes the director of Dragonball Z and you the viewers should buy, play and enjoy Dragonball Z budokai tenkaichi 2, for people of New Zealand you'll have to wait till the 17th of October goodnight"

**Tune in on the final chapter when Goku and his friends meet up for the final time**


	6. DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS FINAL PART

DRAGONBALL Z BLOOPERS PART 6/ FINAL

**In this final chapter Goku and his friends meet up for the final time**

Goku- "so is everyone here?"

Vegeta- "I guess so Kakarot"

Piccolo- "Where's Gohan?"

Gohan- (drunk) "I'm right here! 'Hic, hic"

Goku- "Ah crap Gohan got into the booze again!"

Vegeta- "You leave booze around for your sons to drink?"

Chi- chi- "That's not the only thing he leaves around"

Goku blushes heavily Vegeta takes this opportunity to laugh at Goku.

Krillen- "Yo how's it going G?"

Goku- "What's wrong with you?"

Piccolo- "For the past 2 weeks he thinks he is gangster"

Goku- "Does that hurt?"

Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen slap their faces in embarrassment.

Goku- "What?"

Yamcha- "Hey guys I see everyone is here"

Tien- "Yeah everyone who's anyone"

Goku- "I'm hungry!"

Tien- "Then again"

Bulma- "Hey Vegeta you'll never guess what I bought you?"

Vegeta peers into the bag his eyes widen; his body starts to tremble in fear

Vegeta- "THERE'S NO WAY I'M WEARING THIS!"

Vegeta pulls out a pink shirt from the bag and blushes heavily, everyone stands motionless then they all laugh their heads off.

Vegeta- "STOP LAUGHING OR I KILL YOU ALL!"

Everyone immediately stops laughing

Goten- (stoned) "YO Everybody Who Wants A Joint?"

Goku- "What don't look at me I don't have marijuana in the house"

Vegeta- "Whoops"

Goku- "What do you mean whoops"

Trunks- (stoned also) "Rock a bye baby on the….uh mountain top!"

Vegeta- "Damn it Trunks he and your boy got into my Marijuana stash!"

Director- "Hey I see you all made it"

Goku – "Hey it's the gay stupid ass Director!"

Everyone- "LET'S GET HIM!"

Director- "Oh Crap!"

Goku- "Ka…me…ha…me…!"

Vegeta- "Big Bang Attack!"

Piccolo- "Special Beam Cannon!"

Yamcha- "Spirit Ball!"

Tien- "Tri Beam!"

Krillen- "Destructo Disc!"

The Director runs for his life

Everyone- "HA!"

Everyone's beams hit the director killing him instantly, there's a huge explosion then nothing.

Goku- "Great he's finally dead!"

Vegeta- "But that means there will be no more Dragonball Z"

Anonymous- "Not exactly"

Goku- "who are you?"

Cloud- "My name is Cloud and I might have a solution to your problems"

Everyone- "And what is that?"

Cloud- "Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2"

Everyone- "Hey not a bad idea!"

Brett Keenan- "And that's the Story of how stupid Dragonball Z Characters were and now their story will carry on thanks to Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2"

Goku- "Till we meet again guys!"

THE END


End file.
